Spearman's Treasure
by Nightmare the Echidna
Summary: Hiro, a young spearman, is doing the usual hunting, until a ligator leaves Hiro with a wound, when all hope seems lost, A young archer named Julia come to his aid... PLEASE R&R this is my 1st non humor,i hope it came out good!


**This Story is my 1****st**** non humor story, ill try to make it good.**

**This is a MapleStory story.**

**A/N: I don't own maplestory or nexon.**

**Here we go.**

_Hiro jumped as a ligator charged at him._

_Hiro swung his White Flower with great strength to kill the Ligator in front of him, forgetting the one behind him._

_He stood there, when suddenly the legato in front of him died, then the one behind him bit him in the leg, making him immovile for a couple minutes._

_The ligator kept attacking, Hiro, being a spearman, had lots of health, but it was dropping very quickly._

_Hiro closed his eyes and thought he would, die……_

_Hiro lost consciousness right there……_

Hiro awoke to a dim light, and looked around and saw he was in a house made of wood.

Hiro tried to get up but his wounds kept him down.

"Hey there, you took quite a beating there," said a Mysterious Voice.

"W-Who's t-there," said Hiro, weakly.

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce my self, my name is Julia, I was walking trough the swamp and a saw you, but thought you would be fine then the ligator jumped at you, and I ran towards it, I shot an arrow at it, but you lost consciousness, so I took you to my house," said Julia.

"Oh thank you," said Hiro.

"Your welcome," said Julia, bringing a bowl next to Hiro.

Hiro noticed his armor, boots, gloves, hat, and flower next to him……

"Here," said Julia, giving him a potion vial with soup.

"Thank you," said Hiro, drinking soup, slowly but steadily.

"Hehe, im gonna get out the room for a few minutes, so you can get dressed," said Julia, leaving the room, giggling.

Hiro grabbed a near dresser and lifted himself up, and grabbed his green hwarang robe, and white martial arts pants, and slipped on his Orichalcon gloves and Silver battle grives.

Hiro walked out the room to see Julia and her mother.

"H-hello?," said Hiro, quietly.

"Hello there young man," said Julia's mother.

Hiro walked toward them and gave her the potion vail.

"Thank you for helping me," said Hiro.

"Your welcome, and may I ask, what is your name," said Julia's mother.

"My name is Hiro," said Hiro.

"That's a nice name," said Julia's mother.

"Thank you ma'am, if there's anything you need help, I'll be glad to," said Hiro.

"Well I have 1 small favor," said Julia's mother.

Hiro stood there waiting for the favor.

"I just need you to go to amoria, and pick up my husbands suit," said Julia's mother.

"Ok I'll get right on it," said Hiro.

"Mom, can I go with him," asked Julia.

"…yes you may," said Her mother.

"Ok bye mom," said Julia, walking out the door with Hiro behind her.

Hiro and Julia were on there way to see Thomas Swift.

In the distance Julia hear a voices talking.

"Hiro I hear something it could be trouble, lets go check it out," said Julia.

The Duo walked and they saw 3 thieves, bullying a weaker thief.

"Hey you there," shouted Julia.

The Thieves looked back.

"Why are you guys Bullying a younger thief, you were like him when you were younger," said Hiro, clutching his Flower tightly.

"…heh, what are you gonna do 'bout it," asked the strongest thief.

"Nothing, your gonna leave him alone and I wont do anything," said Hiro, calmly.

"Eh little spearman acting tough," said a weaker thief.

Julia made a hand gesture that told the young thief to escape.

Hiro put on his Jousting helmet so they couldn't see his face.

"And whats that gonna do," said A thief.

"nothing just doing it," said Hiro.

There was a few second of silence…then Hiro swung his flower and hit all 3 thieves in the head knocking them out.

"Run," said Hiro grabbing Julia's hand and running towards Thomas swift.

A couple minutes later…

Hiro slowed his run, and released his grip on Julia's hand.

"Ok I think were far away," said Hiro.

"I'm glad we saved that young thief," said Julia.

"Ok here Thomas lets go to amroria," said Hiro.

About 5 minutes later…

"Ok we got my fathers suit," said Julia.

"Let's head back to your house," said Hiro.

Hiro and Julia walked towards her house… when Julia tripped.

Hiro held out his hand, and Julia grabbed it…

Julia stood up and looked straight at Hiro's eyes, blushed and turned around.

"Hey you okay," asked Hiro.

"Yeah just fine," said Julia, still hiding her face.

At Julia's House…

"Here you got ma'am," said Hiro, handing her a suit.

"Oh than you," said Julia's mom.

"Your welcome," said Hiro.

"Where do you live, Hiro," asked Julia's mother.

"I just go to the Sleepywood Inn, my parents had a urgent quest and had to go to Orbis, but they know I can handle myself," said Hiro.

"Well young man, I am inviting you to stay with my family until your pearents arrive," said a tall man, that was Julia's father.

"Thank you," said Hiro.

Later that night, Hiro was outside training, when he heard a song being sung not to far away.

Hiro walked around, following the sound…

Hiro found out that it was Julia singing in the Balcony…but Hiro decided not to reveal himself…

Back at the house…

Hiro fell asleep on the bed that Julia made for him on there couch.

**There it is…hopefully it came out good, please tell me what you think.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
